ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Green Ninja
The Green Ninja is foretold to be the strongest Ninja of all. It was first stated on one of Sensei Wu's scrolls that one ninja will rise above the others and defeat the dark lord, Lord Garmadon. His Spinjitzu is a cross between Garmadon's, and Sensei Wu's only green. Lloyd Garmadon was confirmed to be the Green Ninja in the 10th episode of Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes. It is hinted by the green 5 on his shirt. The Green Ninja must defeat his father or Lord Garmadon. The Green Ninja's element might be all of them, since on the cards, when someone has equal SP of all elements, their name on the side is green, and the battle cards are green if they need all elements. But since Lloyd's element is Lightning, that might be an possibility too. 's Green Ninja scroll]] Identity The Green Ninja is noted to have traits of all the Ninja that are currently in training, including Cole's strength, Kai's fire powers, Zane's falcon, and the use of Jay's Nunchucks though it is unknown how he got them, in Zane's vision. Some guesses as to the identity of the Ninja point out the leadership of Cole or the unique inner spirit of Zane. It is not worth much that the Green Ninja's eyebrows do not match those of any of the Ninja: they are thinner than any of the Ninja's, especially Cole's, but also thinner than Kai's, are not as angular as Zane's, and lack Jay's scar. The only eyebrows that could match are Lloyd or Nya, but Nya's eyes don't match. Lloyd was confirmed to be the Green Ninja in NINJAGO: Rise of the Snakes Episode 10: The Green Ninja when the four Golden Weapons were put out in front of him. Appearance The Green Ninja has dark silver shoulder-pads, a silver plate on his green ninja hood, a green torso with darker green arms, black hands, and green legs. His favorite weapon is the Super Bolt. In the 11th, 12th, and 13th episode of Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes, his shoulder pads were not worn. Trivia *The Green Ninja is Lloyd Garmadon. *At first Sensei Wu thought Nya might be the Green Ninja. *In Zane's dream, the Green Ninja might have been a combination of all four ninjas because of Cole's strength, Jay's Nunchucks, Zane's Falcon on his hand, and the fire on his eyes, as well as his flaming fist. Gallery ImagesCA365YLN.jpg|The Green Ninja's picture at Teletoon.com ImagesCAJ9OE14.jpg|The Green Ninja's Spinjitzu ImagesCAGMZMML.jpg|The Green Ninja with the Falcon Lloyd Garmadon ZX (Young) 2.png|"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" Green ninja.PNG|The Green Ninja attacking Pythor! 174px-Lloydninja.jpg|The weapons revealing Lloyd is the Green Ninja The green ninja 2 ep.4.png Green ninja 1 ep.4.png Green Ninja head ep.4.png Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas